Uneasy Rest
Previous Dr Helen Jekyll: 'Alright, so we have the fire, the clothes, I've covered her torso and head.... *Helen ran a hand through her hair, mentally checking off what she had already done. She let out a pent up breath.* So that just leaves food and rest... *Her eyes tiredly, for a brief moment allowing exhaustion to wash over her and burdens meant for a woman who had lived many more years weighed her down. This slipping of her mask only lasted a second, her eyes snapping open the next instant and she rested the back of her hand against Catt's forehead, once again accepting her role as caretaker.* Are you feeling better now? Not cold anymore? '''Catt Hatter: '*Catt stares at Helen vacantly for a moment,* No, not cold, jus' sleepy. *She says, shaking her head softly.* Sorry 'bout this trouble. I di'n't mean to, 'really didn't... I'm sorry...*She starts trailing off as her head dips and rises with her breathing, heavy with the want to sleep.* 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '*Helen's eyes filled with fondness as a smile tugged on her lips, carefully brushing a stray strand of hair out of Catt's eyes.* It's okay, I don't mind. I am a doctor after all! *She retrieved her pillow and laid it on the floor.* And as a doctor, it is my job to do my very best to take care of you. 'Catt Hatter: '''And Mz. Hyde? *She asks timidly, poking the doll's head out of the blankets.* She got hurt too. '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Oh right. I had forgotten about the doll... *She frowned faintly, reaching for the doll.* Well, according to Lady Jekyll, we just need to leave the doll somewhere with clothes and Mz. Hyde will be back soon, good as new so you don't need to worry, Catt. '''Catt Hatter: '''Ok *Catt sighs softly, sad to let the doll go.* We need to make sure we say sorry for making her upset when she's back, ok? She thought everyone'd abandoned her, that's sad... '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '*Helen brushed her fingertips over the dolls wild hair.* That's a good idea. I'll tell her the second she's herself again... *She assured Catt, placing the doll in the center of her bed, this time grabbing a pair of her own clothes and laying them over it.* Now, would you like to eat something this moment or after you've had a bit of rest? 'Catt Hatter: '''Mn, I'm good to rest for now I think. *She says, denying her hunger. She'd already put Helen through enough trouble. She could wait until morning to get herself something to eat. As much as she didn't want to risk dreaming, it was the best option.* '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Alright, whatever you'd prefer. *She spoke with a smile, taking a seat to the side of her friend.* I'll be sure to keep an eye on you, just like I promised. '''Catt Hatter: '''Thank you. *Catt lay down facing away from the fire and rested her head on the pillow, shifting until she was comfortable. She glanced at Helen's hand for a moment, before closing her eyes. ''Personal space. ''She reminded herself silently, ''It means more to others than it does to you. A few minutes later, she was fast asleep.* 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '*Helen gazed at Catt as she drifted to sleep, letting out an exhausted yawn. She couldn't remember the last time she got a full nights rest. Despite this, she wasn't going to break her promise, and so she settled in for a long night of watching and waiting.* '''Catt Hatter: ''*Black, she couldn't see. A woosh as something passes through the air by her head. Another! This time just missing her right shoulder, the object made a slight shing as the air rushed over it. Now the sound was coming for her head again, duck! But it hit her arm instead, biting deep. Red dripping from the metal edge was all she could see of it. The air is cold. She turned to run, CLANG!'' The shovel hit her leg and she's falling, the ground is even colder than the air. CLANG! It hits the side of her head, she watches as the crimson droplets fly off and dissapear in the blackness. She raises her arms over her face, but the next blow strikes her side. She convulses, trying to defend herself from the unknown assailant. CLANG! It glances off her forehead, her back, she tries to block her face and it breaks her arm. The corner swings hard into her ribs, more red. She holds her sides, lying on her back. She watches as the shovel, now almost completely red, comes straight down on her neck. She can't breathe! She can't* Dr Helen Jekyll: '*Helen slowly nodded off, catching herself a few times and jolting awake. She couldn't fight the drowsiness for much longer. She was just about to succumb to sleep when Catt suddenly appeared to be having a nightmare. Worry pierced through her haze of exhaustion and she began to shake her tormented friend.* Catt, wake up! You're having a bad dream. '''Catt Hatter: '*Catt opened her eyes, looking dazed and slightly confused. Finally recognizing the face of her friend, she grabbed Helen in a bear hug and clung on like her life depended on it. Her breathing coming in deep, ragged gasps.* 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '*Helen flinched and stiffened out of instinct, quickly wrapping her arms around Catt after realizing something was quite wrong.* Hey, Catt, it's okay... Calm down, I'm here... It was just a bad dream... *She began to stroke her back, wondering what could have been so bad as to have shaken her.* 'Catt Hatter: '''Hng...*Catt whimpered softly as her breathing gradually returned to normal and her heart stopped racing like a startled rabbit. The gentle strokes down her back doing much to calm her rattled mind. Despite the clinging and the whimpers, Catt hadn't shed a tear.* '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Are... Are you alright, Catt? Is there anything you need? *Helen spoke softly, her voice as soothing as she could manage. Her brow was creased with worry as she continued the same comforting action, feeling her friend relaxing in her arms.* '''Catt Hatter: '''Nnot...not unless you have something that will keep me from dreaming. *Her voice was barely over a whisper. Why was it always the same nightmare? Couldn't Hell be bothered with a little more variety to plague her unconscious hours?* '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '*Helen bit the inside of her cheek, sighing softly.* Well, I do have something that might work, but... If you're not careful, you'll become dependent on it for sleep... * Perhaps I could prevent her becoming addicted by adding something to the sleeping draught...* 'Catt Hatter: '''That's ok, I just want one night of uninterrupted rest. *Catt sighed, finally releasing her hold on Helen and sitting up properly. She pulled the blankets back up around her shoulders, staring at the floor.* '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Very well... I should be able to whip something up. *Helen got to her feet, approaching one of her bookshelves in measured steps.* Perhaps you'd like to get comfortable on the bed while you wait? '''Catt Hatter: '*Catt shook her head.* Mz. Hyde is still using it. I'm fine here, the fire is nice. Unless you needed me up higher than the floor? 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '''If you wouldn't mind. You'll be able to get off again once I finish making the sleeping draught. *Helen scanned the titles of the books in front of her, carefully grabbing one titled "Crime and Punishment" and pulling it out while her other hand prevented an avalanche of papers and other books.* '''Catt Hatter: '''Very well. *Catt said with a sigh. Leaving the blankets on the floor she took a seat on the corner of the bed and waited, still staring at nothing.* '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '*A quick glance at her charge showed Catt wasn't watching her. Unsure of how long that would last, she opened the book to reveal a compartment inside containing a small pouch and two vials, one containing a crystal clear liquid and the other, something more burgundy. Helen selected the first two items, tucking them in her pocket before closing and replacing the book on the shelf, the second vial untouched.* 'Catt Hatter: '*Catt made an attempt at speaking to distract herself from the still vivid dream, but was seized by a coughing fit instead.* Ow...*She croaked after the hacking had subsided. She really shouldn't try to speak so suddenly.* 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '*Helen winced, her own chest aching at the sound although she didn't pause in her work.* Are you alright, Catt? *She asked, once again opening the locked wardrobe and pulling out another small pouch and a beaker. The doors were shut and locked again as fast as Helen's trembling hands could manage and she made her way to the desk.* '''Catt Hatter: '''Yeah, *Catt grunted, gently rubbing her neck.* throat's just sore. River water isn't the best for breathing, y'know? *She said with a laugh, which brought on another bout of coughing.* '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Perhaps... Perhaps you should try not to speak for awhile, Catt. *Helen suggested as the fit died down.* I don't want you worsening your condition. *She delicately mixed and measured her three ingredients, basing the doses off of Catts size and estimated weight.* I hope you won't mind drinking this. I've been told it burns a bit going down. '''Catt Hatter: '''If it can keep me from dreaming, I'll tough it out. *Catt said, her voice quiet and sounding more like gravel, rather than herself.* '''Dr Helen Jekyll: *At least I gave her a warning. She thought. Helen swirled the mixture around, turning heel and coming to rest beside Catt, offering her the beaker.* It would be best for you to drink it all at once. Try not to spill if you can help it. Catt Hatter: 'Okay...*Catt whispered, hesitantly taking the beaker. She could remember from somewhere that drinking from beakers was a really dumb thing to do. But this was 19th century England, and she trusted her friend. The smell of alcohol wafted up to greet her as she brought the unconventional glass closer to her face. She stared down into it, bracing herself for the foul taste. Shutting her eyes, she brought the beaker to her lips and started to drink. The harsh alcohol on her already aching throat made her want to gag, but she scrunched her eyes and finished the draught as quickly as she could manage.* Ugh, *She said with a small cough and shiver of disgust,* that was gross. *Handing the beaker back to Dr. Helen, she stiffly and slowly got to her feet, aiming to get back to the makeshift bed in front of the fire.* How long before it, kicks...in? *Catt trailed off, she was already beginning to feel strange. A warmth had started to spread in her abdomen, heavy and slowly growing hotter with each passing moment. ''This is, odd. I should probably lay down. She thought. She managed a shuffling stumble over to the blankets, where she collapsed onto the assorted pile of fabric. Her limbs were refusing to obey, feeling heavy and even slower than they did from river. The heat in her stomach still grew, it now felt like the someone had set fire to her innards. Her throat burned and she coughed, each one a disconcerting rattle of a noise that shook her entire body and made her eyes water. Curling up on her side, all that crossed her mind was terrified confusion as the world faded to black.* 'Dr. Helen Jekyll: '*Helen watched with a heavy heart and her stomach twisted into knots, the beaker held in one hand as she stood motionlessly. What was I thinking? She bemoaned, regret making her chest ache. Hurting the one who risked her own well being to save me... Her voice caught in her throat.* Only a minute, Catt. *She replied, relieved to hear it didn't tremble as much as she feared. The pain in her chest grew with each moment her friend suffered and for a split second she feared a change. Not now! She begged, squeezing her eyes shut. Not now when she's drugged and cannot wake! ''You worry too much, doctor. I won't be doing anything. We have a deal... Remember? Or perhaps all this excitement has made you forgetful...'' The piercing voice sent a chill down her spine. Helen shuddered. I... I have not forgotten... The exchange finished and the pain fading, Helen opened her eyes to find Catt asleep and curled in on herself, her sides rising and falling with her unnaturally deep slumber. A sigh escaped her lips at the sight, and although her chest no longer ached, her heart remained laden with guilt.* My apologies, friend... I don't deserve someone as kind and selfless as you are. 'Catt Hatter: '*Catt drifted through blackness until the morning when Dr. Helen woke her. Only the words, ''Found you.' sounded once in her mind.* Next Category:Main Plot Category:Hypothermia